The invention is based on a priority application EP 01 440 248.1 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to an eye monitor for evaluating a binary input signal of a transmission link and for recognizing the edges of an eye diagram of the input signal. The invention also relates to a corresponding receiver and to a corresponding method.
Such an eye monitor is known from H. Buelow et al., xe2x80x9cAdaption of an electronic PMD mitigator by maximization of the eye openingxe2x80x9d, 26th European Conference on Optical Communication, Sep. 3-7, 2000, Munich, Germany, Proceedings, Volume 3, pages 209-210.